Vehicles Named After Mythical Creatures
This article contains some information provided by GTA Wiki . In the Grand Theft Auto series there are a handful of Vehicles Named after Mythical Creatures. So far only 6 vehicles are known to be named after myths, some of which are rumored to exist hidden in the game. Below is the list of vehicles. Banshee The Vehicle The Banshee is a recurring mid-sized sports car appearing in every GTA game since Grand Theft Auto III and shares its reputation with the Pegassi Infernus for being one of the two longest running sports cars in the GTA series. It is manufactured by Bravado in the HD Universe. It is based on the Dodge Viper, but resembles a Corvette C4 in the Vice City games. The Myth The Banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld. In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die. In Scottish Gaelic mythology, she is known as the bean sìth or bean nighe and is seen washing the bloodstained clothes or armor of those who are about to die. Alleged sightings of banshees have been reported as recently as 1948. Similar beings are also found in Welsh, Norse, and folklore of the United States. Hydra The Vehicle The Hydra is a military VTOL fighter jet featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and as part of the Heists Update in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Mammoth in the HD Universe. The Myth In Greek mythology, the Hydra was an ancient serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits. It possessed many heads – the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint – and for each head cut off it grew two more 'Cut off one head, Two more shall take its place'. It had poisonous breath and blood so virulent that even its tracks were deadly. The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Heracles as the second of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city of Argos, since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian. Kraken The Vehicle The Kraken is a sub-aquatic vehicle in the in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Myth The Kraken is a legendary sea monster of large proportions that is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. The legend may have originated from sightings of giant squid that are estimated to grow to 12–15 m (40–50 ft) in length, including the tentacles. The sheer size and fearsome appearance attributed to the kraken have made it a common ocean-dwelling monster in various fictional works. Some players claim that the Kraken exists in The Abyss in GTA V. Leviathan The Vehicle The Leviathan is an amphibious helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Myth The Leviathan is a sea monster referenced in the Tanakh, or the Old Testament. The word has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. In literature (e.g., Herman Melville's Moby-Dick) it refers to great whales, and in Modern Hebrew, it simply means "whale". It is described extensively in Job 41 and mentioned in Psalm 104:26 and Isaiah 27:1. In LaVeyan Satanism, according to the author of The Satanic Bible, Anton Szandor LaVey, Leviathan represents the element of Water and the direction of West. The element of Water in Satanism is associated with life and creation, and may be represented by a Chalice during ritual. In The Satanic Bible, Leviathan is listed as one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell. This association was inspired by the demonic hierarchy from The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abra-Melin the Mage. The Church of Satan uses the Hebrew letters at each of the points of the Sigil of Baphomet to represent Leviathan. Starting from the lowest point of the pentagram, and reading counter-clockwise, the word reads "לִוְיָתָן". Translated, this is (LVITHN) Leviathan. In demonology, the Leviathan is one of the seven princes of Hell (envy) and its gatekeeper (see Hellmouth). Phantom The Vehicle The Phantom is a tractor trailer truck appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Myth A Phantom is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. In GTA V, the ghost of Jolene Cranley-Evan's Ghost is proven to exist. Phoenix The Vehicle The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Imponte in Grand Theft Auto V. The Myth In Greek mythology, a Phoenix or phenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. While the phoenix typically dies by fire in most versions of the legend, there are less popular versions of the myth in which the mythical bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again. According to some legends, the phoenix could live over 1400 years before rebirth. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Vehicles Category:GTA Wiki Info